gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Tongue Tied
Tongue Tied dei GROUPLOVE è una canzone presente in Le Nazionali, il ventunesimo episodio della terza stagione, in cui è cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni dopo la vittoria alle Nazionali di Chicago del 2012. La scuola li accoglie a braccia aperte celebrando la loro vittoria trionfale. Questa canzone viene eseguita di sottofondo come un montaggio, durante il quale si vedono le Nuove Direzioni che stappano uno champagne, passeggiando per i corridoi mentre gli studenti della scuola gli lanciano addosso bicchieri di coriandoli, si vedono coppie che si baciano, i nemici diventare amici e, alla fine, una ragazza chiedere a Rachel di firmare il suo annuario. Testo della canzone Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: Woow! Santana e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Ohh woow! Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: Take me to your best friend's house Goin' around this roundabout Oh yeah Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Oh yeah Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't... Break! Santana con le Nuove Direzioni: Oh! Take me to your best friend's house Marmalade we're making out Oh yeah Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't... Brake! Santana e Rachel: One, two, three, four Don't leave me tongue tied Let's stay up all night I'll get real high Slumber party; pillow fight My eyes and your eyes Like Peter Pan up in the sky My best friend's house tonight Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye Finn: Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't take me tongue tied Don't kiss me goodnight Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't... Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Take me to your best friend's house Goin' around this roundabout Oh yeah Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me) Don't wave no goodbye (Santana: Don't leave no) Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me) Don't... Finn e Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me) Don't wave no goodbye (Artie: Goodbye) (Santana: Don't leave no) Don't leave me tongue tied (Santana: Don't leave me) Don't... Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah Artie: Yeah-yeah... Finn: Oh-oh-ohoh Curiosità *E' la quarta volta che una canzone viene adoperata in sottofondo e si tratta di un montaggio-clip che mostra i cantanti in momenti diversi. Errori *Emma tiene in mano una copia di un quotidiano locale di Lima e in prima pagina si vede una fotografia di Will accanto al trofeo delle Nazionali 2012. In una delle scene seguenti, quella foto viene scattata quando Will e le Nuove Direzioni sono riunite in Aula canto. Galleria di foto Tonguetied.jpg Tonguetied.png Tonguetied_photoshop.jpg|wallpaper Video Navigazione en:Tongue Tied es:Tongue Tied fr:Tongue Tied Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three